


But Lately...

by ReynaBee



Category: Shefani, The Voice - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaBee/pseuds/ReynaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's POV - Gwen and Blake have settled nicely into their newfound love. Will a weekend apart really be so hard to bear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Lately...

She shifted in her sleep, her bare foot brushing past my leg and her ass snuggling just that much closer to the hard-on that I woke up with. I've never been much for spooning; I like my bed how I like my ranch - big and roomy, with plenty of space for me to spread out and be free. I've never been much for a lot of things, but lately...

"What time 'zit?". Her drowsy voice broke through my daydream and my arm snaked around to draw her even closer into me. 

"That alarm'll be goin' off any minute, sunshine."

With that, she fully awakened, turning around in my arms to face me. Milk chocolate eyes met mine and I felt sucker-punched at the sadness I found in them.

"Can we like, just pretend that we like overslept or something? I'm so not ready for this yet."

My hand smoothed down her sleep-tousled platinum hair before cupping the side of her face. I marveled that as stunning as she looked in makeup everyday with those red lips and manicured eyebrows, she looked as magical as a sunrise without it. I pressed kisses across her forehead down her nose, to meet her soft lips.

"Sweetheart..." I had already delayed my return to Oklahoma by a day, taking advantage of spending time with her alone, since the boys had gone with their dad last night. "I wish I could..."

"I know." Resignation and acceptance seeped through her tone as she kissed me once more. "You already gave up a day of studio time to stay here and I need to get back into the studio too."

"This, like, totally, like sucks, right?"

Her eyes grew big as she burst into laughter at my attempt of copying her OC lingo. One afternoon at lunch, I counted 13 "likes" just in the few sentences that she spoke to the waiter. I adore this woman: the way she throws her head back to laugh, how she always manages to make being a mom so easy, how she cares so much about her artists on the show and yes, even how she uses the word "like" more in one hour than I do in an entire year. I adore her.

"I've just got a coupla songs to lay down scratch vocals for, and then rework a bit of the backgrounds on that ballad, and before you know it, I'll be right back here."

I want to kiss the pout right off of her lips. "It's been like, so great to just have you here with me these past few days, y'know? Like, so crazy. So unreal."

"What's unreal," I roll her underneath me and look her dead in the eyes, "is how beautiful you are right now." 

"Blake..." My name sounds like a blush from her lips, and I am lost.

My mouth trails a path up the side of her neck, before closing in on her lips. It's only been about two months that we've been together like this, but I can't imagine ever tiring of the play of her tongue across mine. I haven't spent this much time making out since I was a high school sophomore in the cab of my dad's F-250, but I'm sure enjoying it. Learning how the inside of her mouth feels, the taste of her sighs and the restless move of her body against mine - I can't think of a better way to pass the last few minutes of alone time that we will have together until next week.

"YOU GOT ME FEELING HELLA GOOD SO LETS JUST KEEP ON DANCIN'...YOU GOT ME FEELING HELLA GOOD..."

The loud blare of the music interrupts just as my hands make their way underneath her, cradling her body against my erection. I groan my frustration into her mouth as she winds her arms around my neck, holding me tight.

My hand blindly gropes for my phone on the espresso-colored nightstand, knocking something over onto the plush carpet before I somehow manage to turn the alarm off. She doesn't let go of me. I pull her in closer still.

"My beautiful angel..." My voice is gruff as I whisper into her ear.

"My hot cowboy..."

I look at her and pretend not to be wrecked by the tears I see pooling in her eyes.

Reluctantly, we get up, and I take a quick shower while she makes me a cup of coffee and pours it into one of those to-go cups. She has on my hat again, and short of her wearing one of my button-down shirts with nothing else on, it's the sexiest sight in the world. 

"You all ready?". She clears her throat behind the slight quaver of her voice. I take the cup she's offering me and come up empty in my search for some joke, some line that will bring a smile to her face. I simply nod my reply.

"Let's go, then."

 

I hold her hand the whole ride to the airport, playing with her fingers and those long black and gold polished nails. Once we arrive, we both get out to say our goodbyes. 

"Other than being at the studio, what are you gonna be up to today?". I pull her to stand close to me as I look down at her. Without those mile-high stilettos on, my gaze has to travel farther than usual.

"I'm meeting Jeffery for dinner after his rehearsals, and since the boys are gone for the weekend, I guess like, sleeping. Alone." She adjusts the collar on my shirt before dropping her hands to grab mine. "I'm not trying to like be clingy or anything, you know? It's just that now that I've got you, I don't want to be without you."

I pull my expression into one of shock and disapproval. "Now that's just downright selfish!" I mentally pat myself on the back as surprised laughter bursts out from her and she playfully pushes me in response. 

"Wow, Blake Shelton, you're rude!"

"And you're like sunshine after the rain." I pull her into my body and hold onto her. Her lips find mine and we share the sweetest kiss. "I'll be back real quick, honey, count on it."

 

I've never worked so diligently in the studio before, getting straight to business- no lolly gagging - and getting my vocals right the first time, every time. It's a frickin' miracle that by 4:30pm, we are closing up shop and I am headed home to the ranch to pack once more. I place a phone call to the landscaping company to come do the work that I had planned to do by myself this weekend, and head back to the airport, two days earlier than expected. I figure that by 9 tonight, I'll be back in the same arms I was this morning.

Funny, I've never been one to orchestrate a change of plans at the last minute. But then again, I've never been in love with Gwen Stefani before, either.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gwen and Blake fic, but I've got more started and in the works. This fic was inspired by the pics of Gwen this past weekend, taking the boys and their bird out lunch. Hope you liked it and please leave comments!


End file.
